dbifandomcom-20200223-history
Akriloth
Akriloth,THE SCOURGE OF DBI Concerning Akriloth *Akriloth/muffin was the strongest player of the post august pwipe 2009 segment, seconded by marluxia, and the strongest demon character by far of that time frame *Originally Akriloth, he was renamed after a pastry(muffin) and it was never reverted back, evolving into a state of annoyance all on its own,as he eventually came to terms with it and used it to further his ability to destroy the sanity of other players with his audacity *ultimately banned by Wolf in an argument with GoldenGohan and Sprout *Was on fairly good terms with ImPerFect and Zeidricht(going so far as to be part of the red-blue-green muffin-xion-bio-zeid trio), and as such, both of them being able to put up with his mannerisms due to ambivalence, they were fairly interactive during his existence on dbi *akriloth was extreely well liked and , assumed was on much better terms with Snoop, due to musical tastes and similar personality statures *akriloth intorduced Tenkhan and EvilMOnkey to DBI after the august pwipe, both of whom were prmptly banned for being far too similar to him in personality *akriloth greatly disliked the amicable actions of sprout/saix and in one final act of defiance complained to such a great degree that he was banned, finally quelling the black sun that tormented dbi for so long *akriloth, like every player was greatly amused by the antics of roxas and ths declared him his favorite gm on numerous occasions *prone to the catch phrase, "im so hard bodied"(taken from lil wayne), and prior to that prone to announce that he "danced like the japanese cartoons"(taken from god knows where), much to the admin annoyance, the two lines were mentioned so excessively he was ejected from dbi several times for each *apparently, also prone to contorting the silence of the lambs lotion quote to serve his purposes, although ironically his disposition toward Flaying(discovered one day during a conversation between zeidricht and ImPerFect about injuries) means he would make a horrible buffalo bill......NOTE!...despite being a terrible stereotype for a murderer, spending time in his presence may make weaker beings consider suicide as an alternative to living in a world that he inhabited *prone to defend rap, and in particular the music of marshall mathers(relapse) from any and all criticism....also believe lil wayne is rock(on some twisted level), which is untrue and an unfathomable statement that contributed to his being THE SCOURGE OF DBI *several times also known to be booted for "grabbing his shovel", an emote phrase that may or not have originated from the "Crowbar wars" *akriloth was booted, muted, disowned, and generally antagonized other players for any one of the following reasons, ultimately culminated in being banned, THRICE!!!(both times by wolf, and once by Avalon previously) -likely to drag an argument well beyond its borders and contribute such nonepotent , and useless logic to the overall debate that his opponents would just decide to dis-acknowledge him - blatant profanity, without any attempt to mask, to any and all players upon occasion -intense hatred of the popularity of saiyan characters( and thus the tendency to complain about saiyans joining he game, and or kill saiyan characters at random) -general incredulity(or FAIL, as roxas referred to it once) -over-exaggerating insignificant trifles(such as his blowing sprouts behavior to such proportion as to result in him being banned -culminate annoyance(much like gamma particle radiation with fierce tendency to ionize) -obliviousness(particularly in the case of presence of admins, resulting in his second ban) -general belligerent behaviour toward anyone whom caught him in a bad moment -a tendency to introdude race into an argument(often as a joke, but occasionally was misinterpreted by others ) NOTE!....akriloths character was one of few where the majin symbol wasn't completely repulsive, being unnoticeable in his relaxed state and resembling a tribal tatoo in his demonic state *for a short point in time, he continued to play on dbi under the alias inuakuoryu, but was successively banned when wolf noticed a timing coincidence where he logged in as akriloth then immediately after as the aforementioned alias....following this , he was promptly re-banned by wolf --Zeidricht